Trois Hivers
by lilisnape
Summary: Il neige. Charlie vient de demander Hermione en mariage. Et assis tous les deux, ils se remémorent trois hivers qui ont changer leur vie.


Ce jour là il neigeait. Des flocons blancs, duveteux. Tout était gelé, les couleurs étaient froides, les rues de Londres vides. Une jeune fille traversait la ville, vêtue de gris, d'un pas rapide. Elle frissonna. La capitale pouvait parfois être sinistre l'hiver. Dans Prince Square les maisons blanches, avec leurs portes d'entrée noires, se succédaient, et imperturbable elle continuait. Soudain, un bruit, un rire, une étincelle, une onde spéciale, presque_ magique, _lui fit relever la tête. Elle venait de passer devant une maison, semblable aux centaines d'autres. La lumière était allumée, et à travers les légers voiles blancs des rideaux on apercevait deux personnes. Comme des centaines d'autres personnes, calfeutrées au chaud ce soir d'hiver. Mais pour ces deux là, ce n'était pas un soir comme les autres, et eux ce n'était pas les autres. Il était Charlie. Elle était Hermione. Ils étaient sorciers. Ils avaient vécu la guerre, et l'avait gagné en héros. Mais avant tout ils étaient deux personnes qui s'aimaient. Et ce soir n'était pas comme les autres car désormais, ils ne seraient plus maladroits aux diners du dimanche aux Terrier : Couple improbable, presque illégitime, vivant ensemble sans être marié, ayant 7 ans de différence. Hermione ne serait plus la jeune fille qui aurait du épouser le cadet et faire partie de la famille et qui avait choisi le second. Car désormais ils étaient fiancés.

Et cette jeune fille dans la rue avait beau ne rien savoir de tout ça, ne pas croire en la magie, ignorer tout de la guerre et du nom d'Harry Potter, elle comprenait. Elle les comprenait eux. Les larmes sur les joues de la jeune femme brune, le sourire éclatant du rouquin qui l'embrassait, l'enlaçait, éclatant de joie. Elle sentait bien que ça allait au delà de deux personnes qui s'aimaient. Pourquoi ? Elle l'ignorait, mais elle avait levé la tête, car à cet instant, elle savait. Qu'importent qui ils étaient, qu'importe ce qu'il avait vécus, ces gens la dans cette maison étaient heureux.

Et dans la petite maison qu'elle et Charlie louaient au centre de Londres, tout près d' Hyde Park, Hermione était effectivement heureuse. La cheminée diffusait une douce chaleur, elle était assise enveloppé dans des bras, ses bras à lui, sur leur canapé rouge. Amoureuse. Comme au premier jour… Il y a trois ans.

La guerre avait finie. Il y avait eu l'attente, la peur, les disparitions. Puis l'horreur et la violence des combats. Ils étaient prêts à tout sacrifier à Poudlard ce jour la. Même leur vie. Au nom de quoi ? De l'honneur ? Du devoir ? Hermione savait que ce jour là ce n'était pas ça qui les avaient tenus debout, qui les avaient préservés de l'horreur. Non, c'était l'espoir et l'envie. L'envie de vivre. De tomber amoureux. De voir leurs enfants et leurs petits enfants grandir. Loin de la guerre. Oui l'espoir de pouvoir enfin s'épanouir dans un monde sans crainte.

Et au lendemain de la guerre ils avaient enfin obtenus cela. Tout le monde avait alors pensé qu'Hermione et Ron se marieraient. Mais ça ne s'était pas fait. Rapidement ils avaient réalisés que leur histoire n'était qu'un fantasme d'enfant. Pourtant malgré leur séparation, Hermione avait quand même continué à venir et à être accueillie à bras ouverts par une Moly Weasley, ,légèrement plus éteinte depuis la mort de George, mais qui remontait la pente en dispensant son amour à ces autres fils, à son mari, et à sa fille, qui était rapidement devenue Mrs Potter. Hermione avait été ravie en apprenant les fiançailles de son meilleur ami. Harry après la guerre était devenu Auror. Ron avait décidé d'aider son frère dans son entreprise de farce et attrape et Ginny était devenue une poursuiveuse célèbre. Hermione, elle, poursuivait une carrière assez brillante au ministère de la magie, dans le Droit. Elle n'avait depuis Ron connue aucune réelle relation amoureuse.

Jusqu'à ce dimanche d'hivers. La guerre était finie depuis deux ans, et noël approchait. Comme chaque dimanche, Hermione avait transplané devant le Terrier, avec un bouquet de lys blancs que Moly affectionnait, et avait frappé à la porte. C'était Charlie qui lui avait ouvert. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la bataille de Poudlard.

Ils étaient resté ainsi sans bouger, elle à l'entrée, lui tenant la porte, à se regarder, puis il s'était écarté, lui avait sourie et avait dit : « Je suis content de te revoir Hermione ». Elle avait rougie : « Moi aussi Charlie. », avait fait quelques pas vers l'intérieur de la maison, puis s'était ravisée. Elle était revenue sur ses pas vers lui, puis dressé sur la pointe des pieds et l'avait chastement embrassé sur la joue en murmurant : « merci » avant de rejoindre le reste de la famille dans le salon. Charlie avait alors eu un bref sourire triste avant de la suivre. Deux ans auparavant il lui avait sauvé la vie en la protégeant d'un sortilège de mort de Dolohov. Ils avaient ensuite été séparés par le combat et il ne l'avait plus revu avant aujourd'hui.

Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole supplémentaire jour la. Mais le soir venu, chacun dans leur lit, ils s'endormirent avec la pensée de l'autre.

Et trois jours avant noël Hermione avait reçu un hibou

_Hermione,_

_Je suis en Angleterre depuis Hier. J'espérais que tu accepterais de diner avec moi demain ?_

_Prends soin de toi._

_Charlie W_

Hermione fut d'abord interloquée. Elle ne connaissait que très peu Charlie. Mais cette lettre semblait coller avec l'idée qu'elle s'était faite de sa personnalité à partir de ses impressions et des anecdotes de Ron et Ginny : Il était du genre direct. Elle hésita un moment. Prit une plume et de l'encre et écrivit une réponse.

_Cher Charlie._

_Ta lettre m'a laissé surprise, je serais bien entendue ravie de diner avec toi. Peut-être pourrions-nous nous retrouver à 8h au __trois baguettes magique__._

_A demain._

_Hermione._

Quand Charlie avait reçu la réponse d'Hermione son cœur avait bondi de joie. Et le lendemain ils avaient passé une soirée formidable, dans le petit restaurant asiatique du chemin de traverse. Il se souvenait de comment la jeune fille avait rit en le voyant essayer d'utiliser les baguettes, et comment elle les avait ensuite métamorphosés en fourchette. Elle lui avait parlé de sa vision du monde magique, des changements qui devraient s'opérer, de son émerveillement la première fois qu'elle était venue au chemin de traverse, de sa peur de n'être jamais une sorcière à part entière. A ce moment sa voix s'était étranglé, et entre eux, le souvenir pas si lointain des nés moldus pourchassés s'était dressé. Il lui avait alors prit la main, et l'avait serré doucement. Il ne l'avait plus lâché du repas tandis qu'il évoquait de son coté son travail, sa passion, mais combien sa famille pouvait lui manquer parfois, comment il envisagé de se rapprocher de Grande-Bretagne dans les prochaines années. Et il l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à chez elle, sans transplaner, en marchant. Il neigeait. Ils avançaient doucement, cote à cote, comme savourant les derniers précieux instants de cette soirée. Elle avait tremblé. Il s'était rapproché d'elle et avait passé son bras sur son épaule. Finalement ils étaient arrivés chez elle. Il l'avait lâchée, et lui avait murmuré un bonsoir. Elle l'avait regardé en souriant tendrement et s'était dressé sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres, puis elle était rentrée chez elle. Sans un mot. Elle était comme ça Hermione. Elle faisait toujours ce qu'il fallait. Et sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, lui Charlie Weasley, célibataire endurci tombait petit à petit amoureux…

Ils s'étaient revus à Noël, avaient échangés ces regards timides d'amants qui hésitent, puis il était repartit. Les mois étaient passés. Ils s'étaient écrits. Ils parlaient de tout, de leur vie, de leur occupations, mais jamais de ce qui avait de l'importance. Ce baiser, cette soirée, ces regards, cette boule dans la gorge quand ils pensaient à l'autre, ces papillons dans le ventre quand le hibou arrivait… ça ils ne l'évoquaient jamais.

Le printemps était arrivé, les fleurs avaient fleuries, mais Charlie Weasley ne revenait pas. Puis l'été, et l'automne. Et Hermione dans Hyde Park qui regardait les feuilles tomber, le cœur lourd. Alors elle décida qu'il était temps d'évoquer ce qui avait de l'importance.

_Mon cher Charlie,_

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à notre soirée l'hiver dernier, et je crois que tu me manque. J'aimerais qu'on se revoie. Quand as-tu l'intention de rentrer en Angleterre ?_

_Hermione._

Et Charlie prit la décision qu'il repoussait depuis quelques temps. Il démissionna de la réserve et rentrât en Angleterre. Il adorait son travail, mais certaines choses sont parfois plus importantes. Sa mère qui n'était jamais aussi heureuse qu'en voyant toute sa famille réunie auprès d'elle, sa petite sœur et son dernier neveu James … et Hermione. Surtout Hermione.

Et cet hiver la, Charlie et Hermione commencèrent leur histoire, sans dire un mot à personne. Il venait la chercher le midi pour déjeuner, il découchait le soir pour la rejoindre et se faufilait en douce à l'aube pour que sa mère ne se doute de rien.

Puis un jour, alors qu'ils étaient assis sur le canapé rouge, le même où il venait de lui faire sa demande, feuilletant un magasine de créature magique, Hermione allongée, la tête sur ses genoux, lisant un livre, Charlie dit : « Hermione, si on s'installait ensemble ? ». C'était Charlie ça. Il ne faisait jamais de grandes déclarations. Il était direct. Il ne l'appelait pas Mione comme Harry et Ron, ni même ma chérie. Non pour lui elle était juste Hermione, mais elle était _son _Hermione et ça c'était ce qui faisait toute la différence.

« Il va falloir l'annoncer à ta famille alors Charlie ».

C'est comme ça qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés au centre du salon au Terrier, les Weasley et affiliés réunis au grand complet, à annoncer qu'ils s'aimaient. Ils étaient arrivés en retard, les derniers, et ensemble. Charlie avait prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et l'avait serré pour lui donner courage. Personne n'avait comprit. Ils avaient juste accepté. L'idée leur semblait trop absurde. Hermione et Charlie. Quel assortiment improbable. Hermione, la douce, la réfléchie, avec Charlie le dresseur de dragon. Mais tous les aimaient. Alors ils n'avaient rien dit les parents, les frères, les meilleurs amis. Ils avaient tenté de masquer leur surprise, pour certains teintée de désapprobation à l'idée qu'ils s'installent ensemble sans envisager de se marier. Et la vie avait continué et Charlie et Hermione avaient aménagés dans leur petit appartement.

Trois hivers. Trois hivers qui avaient marqué leur vie. Et aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui ils étaient fiancés. Hermione et Charlie dans leur canapé de velours rouge, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, repensaient à tout cela. A leur rencontre, à leur premier baiser, à leur histoire. Et Hermione poussa un petit soupir, un soupir de bonheur. « Charlie je t'aime. » Et elle savoura dans ces bras la fin de cette soirée, comme deux ans auparavant.

Ce jour là Charlie était partie tôt du travail, Hermione elle finissait tard. Il s'était arrêté choisir des fleurs, des vrais, pas magiquement modifiées pour durer plus longtemps, chez un fleuriste moldu. Des Myosotis. Des bleues et blanches censées signifier l'amour sincère, lui avait dit un jour Hermione, en précisant qu'elle les adorait. Puis il était rentré. Avait mit une nappe. Ajusté le bouquet dans un vase et préparé un diner. Puis il avait respiré un grand coup pour se donner du courage et avait vérifié que la bague était toujours dans sa poche.

Puis Hermione était arrivée. Il lui avait prit son sac et l'avait embrassée tendrement. « Je me disais que sa faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas passé un moment tous les deux ».

Et Hermione avait acquiescé, touchée et avait sentit le bouquet. « Je les trouve parfaites Charlie ».

Ils s'étaient mis à table. Charlie lui avait servi un verre de vin, de France avait t-il dit avec un air sérieux. Hermione avait eu un petit rire. Charlie ne connaissait rien au vin. Elle, elle adorait ça et avait un penchant pour le vin français. Ils avaient trinqués, sourire aux lèvres. « C'est adorable d'avoir préparé tout sa tu sais… » Avait-elle dit, hésitante. C'était Hermione ça. Elle avait toujours du mal à réaliser son bonheur et à exprimer les sentiments qu'il faisait naitre en elle.

« C'est toi qui sera adorable si tu fais mine de pas remarquer que l'agneau est trop cuit » il avait répliqué amusé. Et elle avait ri franchement ce coup si. Puis ils mangèrent. L'agneau était en effet trop cuit. La jardinière de légume pas assez. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils parlaient, riaient, amoureux comme au premier jour.

« Je n'ai pas prévu de dessert », Il avait avoué, penaud. « J'ai ramené ça ». Et elle avait sorti des biscuits chinois de son sac. « Tu te rappelle ? » Il avait hoché la tête. Il n'avait pas choisi cette date la par hasard : ça faisais deux ans, depuis ce baiser. La date idéale.

Alors ils s'étaient assis sur le canapé rouge. Et avaient mangé les biscuits.

_Vous allez bientôt devoir répondre à une question qui changera votre vie._

Hermione venait de lire le papier à voix haute. Ces prédictions étaient censées être magiques, et même elle qui ne croyait pas à la divination savait qu'elles se vérifiaient souvent.

« Épouse-moi ». La brune leva la tête et plongea ses yeux chocolat dans le regard de Charlie. Celui-ci s'était figé immobile. Quel idiot. Il avait joué cette scène des centaines de fois dans sa tête. Il avait tourné toutes les manières de poser la question, toutes plus romantiques les unes que les autres. Et voila qu'il gâchait tout et lâchait sa demande comme une bombe.

Hermione le regardait toujours, la surprise marquant son visage. Puis elle le vit se décomposer. Elle allait dire non il en était sur. Quel idiot il faisait.

Et ses yeux s'éclairèrent, elle lui fit un sourire éclatant et sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait le rouquin la vit fondre dans ses bras. « Oui, oui, mille fois oui ! ».

Elle avait dit oui, elle avait dit oui. Et à cet instant il était l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Elle avait dit oui. Il allait l'épouser. Et il l'embrassa, la magie les entoura, celant leurs fiançailles et se mêlant à leur vague de bonheur, fit lever la tête à la jeune fille moldue qui traversait la rue. Celle-ci sourit et continua sa route, soudain plus légère.

Et soudain Charlie s'écarta d'Hermione. « J'allais oublier, quel idiot ». Il sortit la bague, mit un genou à terre et demanda. « Hermione veux-tu m'épouser. » « Je le veux Charlie » Répondit-elle à nouveau, les yeux brillants de joie. Et il lui passa la bague.

Et ce soir là quand Charlie et Hermione s'endormirent, nus, enlacés, ils étaient fiancés.


End file.
